meerkat_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermits Mob
The Hermits '''were one of the first mobs formed in 2000 three females and three males were released. The group was headed by Hobo and Chola until both were taken by disease. In 2002 Aster established dominace along side Daniel, a rovers from the Furries. Dominant Pair Male dominant was taken by Hobo, believed to be around 6 years old at the time. Chola became the dominant female. At first Chola was taken by disease in Septeber 2002, while Hobo remained the dominant male until he died in Febraury 2003 from the same disease. Aster became the dominant female after her month. In February, only a few days after Hobo died, three Furries males joined the group. The oldest of the males Daniel easily took dominance along side one of the females named Aster. They remained the dominant pair for two years until Aster's death. Current Members The Hermits have 25 members as of March 2004. Aster (VHF007) '''Dominant Female Daniel (VFM010) Dominant Male Ricky (VFM015) Fred (VFM017) Pike (VHF013) VHF015 VHM020 VHF021 VHF022 VHM023 VHM024 VHF025 VHM027 VMF028 VHF029 VHM030 VHM031 VHF032 VHF033 Midnight (VHF034) Night-Eye (VHF035) Darka (VHF036) Darko (VHM037) VHP038 VHP039 VHP040 All Knonw Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Hermits. Hobo (VHM001) Chola (VHF002) VHF003 Hippie (VHF004) Ghetto (VHM005) Yankee (VHM006) Aster (VFF007) Daisy (VHF008) Rose (VHF009) VHM010 VHM011 VHM012 VHF013 VHM014 VHF015 VHM016 VHF017 VHF018 VHF019 VHM020 VHF021 VHF022 VHM023 VHM024 VHF025 Daniel (VFM010) Ricky (VFM015) Fred (VFM017) VHF026 VHM027 VMF028 VHF029 VHM030 VHM031 VHF032 VHF033 Midnight (VHF034) Night-Eye (VHF035) Darka (VHF036) Darko (VHM037) Rivals The Hermits first rivals were the the Furries and Littles. History January 2000: '''Hobo, Chola, Yankee, Hippie, Ghetto and VHF003 were released. Hobo established dominance. '''Febuary 2000: Chola became the dominant female. Chola, VHF003 and Hippie were all pregnant. March 2000: '''Hippie and VHF003 lost their litters. Chola gave birth to Aster, Daisy, Rose, VHM010 and VHM011. '''April 2000: '''Yankee went roving. One encounter with Kalabari. '''May 2000: VHF003 was pregnant but aborted. Hippie was pregnant June 2000: '''Hippie gave birth to VHM012, Pike, VHM014 and VHF015. '''July 2000: '''Chola was pregnant. '''August 2000: '''Chola aborted but quickly got pregnant again. Yankee and Ghetto went roving. Two encounters with Kalabari. '''September 2000: '''Chola was pregnant. VHF003 and Hippie were evicted. One encounter with Littles. '''October 2000: Chola gave birth to VHM016, VHF017 and VHF018. November 2000: ''' Ghetto and Yankee went roving.Two encounters with Littles. '''December 2000: VHF0003 aborted. Hippie was pregnant. One encounter with Kalabari. Janaury 2002: '''Hippie gave lost her litter. Chola was pregnant. Hippie and Daisy were evicted. '''February 2002: Chola gave birth to VHF019, VHM020 and VHF021. March 2002: '''Ghetto and Yankee went roving. '''April 2002: '''Ghetto, Yankee and VHM011 went roving. '''May 2002: Daisy was pregnant but aborted. June 2002: Ghetto, Yankee, VHM010 and VHM011 went roving. July 2002: Yankee was Last Seen. August 2002: '''Aster aborted. Rose was pregnant. Chola was pregnant. Hippie, Aster and Daisy were evicted. '''September 2002: '''Chola gave birth VHF022, VHF023, VHM024 and VHM025. '''October 2002: '''Ghetto, VHM010, VHM011 and VHM012 went roving. '''November 2002: Ghetto, VHM010, VHM011 and VHM012 went roving. Two encounters with Furries. December 2002: '''Chola died. Aster became the dominant female. '''January 2003: Hobo, Ghetto, VHM010 and VHM011 went roving. February 2003: '''Hobo died. Daniel, Ricky and Fred joined the group. Daniel became the dominant male. '''March 2003: Ghetto, VHM010, VHM011, VHM012, VHM014 and VHM016 left the group. April 2003: '''Aster and Daisy were pregnant. Rose aborted. '''May 2003: '''Aster lost her litter. Daisy gave birth to VHP026, VHM027, VHF029 and VHF030. '''June 2003: '''VHP026 was predated. '''July 2003: '''Aster was pregnant but aborted. Rose was pregnant '''August 2003: '''Rose gave birth to VHM031, VHF032, VHF033. Aster, Daisy and VHF017 were pregnant. '''September 2003: '''Daisy lost her litter. VHF017 aborted. Aster was pregnant. Daisy and Rose were evicted and Last Seen. Two encounters with Miners. '''October 2003: Aster gave birth to Midnight, Night-Eye, Darka and Darko. November 2003: December 2003: '''One encounter with Miners. '''Janaury 2004: '''Aster was pregnant. Pike, VHF015, VHF017, VHF018, VHF019 and VHF021 were evicted. '''February 2004: Aster gave birth to VHF038, VHF039 and VHM040. March 2004: Category:Meerkat Mobs